


Style issues.

by HiveQueen



Series: How to start a group of friends. And that be better than others. [2]
Category: The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Gen, Otra vez el campo de Rugby, Peter el mediador xD, Tontas peleas de adolecentes, style
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo diré que a Gary no le gustan nada las competencias, después de todo el es el único rey. ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos él y Steven? digamos que de una forma estúpida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style issues.

 

**Style issues.**

 

* * *

 

 

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su nueva amistad con Peter, cuando se dio cuenta que en uno de los lugares donde le gustaba fumar un cigarrillo antes de entrar a clases, no era exclusivamente suyo, algo que la verdad no le gustó nada.

— ¿Quién mierda es ese? — preguntó mientras engullía el almuerzo que no se había comido antes en las graderías del campo de rugby junto a Peter.

— ¿Quien? — pregunto el chico a su lado. Gary le apunto sin ninguna discreción al otro lado del campo donde el mismo chico que se había enterado también fumaba en su lugar, con una guitarra enfundada puesta en la espalda, caminando en dirección opuesta a la escuela. Peter levanto los hombros y negó con la cabeza, gesto que el pelinegro secundo con una mueca enfadada. Los dos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió, Gary entonces produjo un gruñido y siguió comiendo.

Al día siguiente Gary volvió a encontrárselo en su lugar para fumar, el chico intercambio una mirada con él y antes de que Gary pudiera decir algo, este tiro lo que le quedaba del cigarro al suelo, apagándolo con la suela para luego salir de ahí a toda prisa. Gary se quedó hasta que la colilla aplastada por su propia fuerza fue lo único que le quedaba en la mano, luego la arrojo y camino en la misma dirección que el chico había tomado. Apenas le había adelantado un par de metros y cuando lo vio en el pasillo sacando sus libros del casillero luciendo una camisa gris con diseños de ameba, supo que no podría descansar hasta demostrar que su estilo y él mismo era mucho más genial que ese chico. Sacó los lentes oscuro tipo aviador que llevaba de su bolsillo interno y camino hacia él luciendo frente a todos los que a esa hora estaban en el pasillo. Se encontró con Peter en el pasillo, lo tomo de los hombros y entraron juntos al salón, confiado que lo había humillado con su sola presencia. Por la tarde, después de clases, lo vieron otra vez caminando por el campo de rugby en dirección opuesta a la escuela.

— Es el chico nuevo del otro salón. — dijo Peter de la nada.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso? — le cuestiono sin dejar de mirarlo.  

— Pregunté — contesto sin darle más importancia. — Porque querías saberlo — dijo al ver tanta insistencia en la mirada de su amigo en el otro muchacho.

— No me agrada— sentenció finalmente.

— ¿Y eso? Pensé que no eras de los que buscaban problemas. Al menos no este tipo de problemas, sino que solo los que tienen que ver con…— entonces hizo un gesto con los dedos para dar a entender que se refería a la droga. Gary rio, le dio un empujón y comenzó a armarse un caño justo cuando el entrenamiento de los chicos de Rugby iba a comenzar, para poder fumárselo mientras los observaba.

Desde ese día Gary pareció empeñado en demostrar que sus argollas, sus aretes, sus cadenas y sus siempre bien peinados rizos negros en juego con sus abrigos, camisetas y pantalones apretados e igual de negros, tenían mucho más estilo que las camisetas de galán que el chico usaba. Una guerra que sabía luchaba solo, pero lo estaba pasando bien recolectando cada mirada de las chicas y los chicos que lo miraban por los pasillos en vez de al otro.  

— Esto es tan divertido. Oye Peter ¿Por qué no te viste como yo mañana y empezamos a adherir a más personas en nuestra onda y el que tenga más adeptos de aquí a que finalice el semestre ganara el dominio de la escuela?

— Olvídalo. Eso de verdad ya empieza a sonar desquiciado y n-no creo tener las pelotas para hacer algo tan estúpido.

— Eso es lo que lo hace divertido _haha_ —

— Si tú lo dices…— dijo, antes de ponerse a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un trozo de papel arrugado que por la tarde se había guardado para dárselo a Gary. El pelinegro lo tomo y leyó en voz baja. Entonces Peter empezó a hablar. — Pensé que te gustaría estar en la banda, las audiciones son mañana.

Gary solo sonrió, le aventó un cigarro y empezó a fumar uno para él. Peter se puso el suyo en la oreja y comenzaron a ver la práctica como lo hacían todas las tardes, entonces vieron al chico caminar solo como todas las tardes después de clase en la dirección contraria a la escuela, alejándose por el camino. No le dieron importancia, incluso Gary imagino con entusiasmo que en la banda tendría los puntos extra que necesitaba para ganar esta guerra secreta.

 Al día siguiente llego a la sala de música con su guitarra vieja en la mano, una belleza eléctrica de color negro y rojo y para su sorpresa en la misma habitación, el chico del otro salón con una guitarra igual a la suya, pero con su mal gusto estampado en colores. Esto ya había dejado de ser una simple competencia de popularidad cuando se atrevió a presentarse para la misma banda. Cuando el chascón que se suponía era vocalista le pidió al otro chico que tocara algo con su guitarra, Gary camino hacia él, con la correa de la guitarra ya ajustada a su espalda y el puente en su mano izquierda. El chico lo miro, pero no pudo sostener su mirada cuando Gary se quitó los lentes.

— Quiero ver de qué estas hecho, bebe llorón. Esta es una competencia entre tú y yo— le dijo apuntándolo fijamente y sin quitarle la vista. El chico entonces se pasó la correa por la espalda y sin esperar, empezó a rasguear las cuerdas metálicas aceptando el desafío de Gary que contesto tocando notas más agudas, los dos, como motivados por la batería que empezó a sonar de fondo comenzaron a tocar sin parar, uno contra el otro, aunque las manecillas del reloj se movieran lentas, ellos no pararían hasta que él otro parara primero. El vocalista les dijo algo sobre entrar a la banda, pero ninguno de los dos escucho, el bajista, después de un rato se aburrió y se fue al igual que los otros que habían venido por lo mismo, el vocalista hizo lo mismo una hora después, el baterista siguió hasta que los brazos no le dieron más, entonces paro, pero ellos dos no se detuvieron, se despidió de ellos, pero ninguno parecía escuchar más allá de su obstinación. Los dedos les dolían, tenían las uñas rotas y el cuerpo cansado y sudoroso, pero no se detendrían. Entonces las guitarras dejaron de sonar en el amplificador, aunque ellos se dieron cuenta treinta y cinco notas después, debido al descuido accidentalmente apropósito de Peter.

— Es tarde Gary, y van a cerrar la sala ¿pueden terminar con esta estupidez?

Los dos chicos se miraron jadeando de cansancio, ambos asistieron, tomaron sus guitarras y sus fundas, abandonaron la sala y caminaron juntos y en silencio al campo de rugby. Gary saco su cajetilla, se puso un cigarro en los labios, le ofreció uno a él y otro a Peter (que otra vez guardo en su oreja) y aunque las practicas hace un rato que habían terminado, se sentaron como todos los días en las graderías a fumar. El chico tiro su colilla, se despidió y con la guitarra enfundada colgada al hombro camino por el campo de rugby en dirección opuesta a la escuela como lo hacía todas las tardes.

— Me gusta tu camisa— dijo Gary al día siguiente cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo.

— Gracias. A mí me encanta tu estilo Gary King— dijo antes de entrar a su propio salón.  

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que se me ocurran tantas tonterías y que siga escribiéndolas y sobre todo publicándolas. Espero que esta historia sobre las tonterías de los   
> adolecentes les haya gustado.   
> bueno, me despido. un beso y gracias por leer.


End file.
